


Memories

by ZiallMyJaythan



Category: The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMyJaythan/pseuds/ZiallMyJaythan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie and Nathan have been best friends since high school. Now three years later, Jamie has won a contest to be their photographer. Can their friendship be rekindled and will a romance blossom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_His hand caressed my cheek gently. His green eyes stared into my blue ones. His hands on my shoulders and his eyes never leaving mine._

_"I promise I'm not leaving forever. I'll call you as soon as I land in London"he promised, his eyes sparkling and his lips uncurling from a frown to a straight face._

_"I know, it's just I'm going to miss you so much"I reply, feeling my eyes start to water._

_"We've been best friends since birth practically. We can't lose contact especially not with today's technology"he said, running his thumb under my eye to wipe away a single tear that had formed._

_"Promise me that no matter what happens between us, we will never forget our friendship"I said, looking down at the ground in hopes of not crying._

_Using his thumb and index finger, he lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes once again. "I promise."_

_He wrapped his arms around my frame tightly. I loosely wrapped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest. I couldn't help but let the tears spill out of my eyes. I didn't want him to go. I needed him._

_His mom yelled his name and he pushed me away gently. I knew this would be the last time I would see him for over a year and knowing that killed me slowly inside._

_I watched him walk away and towards the car. He looked towards the oak tree in my front yard. We carved 'Nathan and Jamie. BFFs' just yesterday. More and more tears spilled out of my eyes as I watched him climb into the car._

_My mom wrapped her arms around me as they drove off. I waved goodbye and so did he. I walked over to the tree and ran my fingers along the letters carved into the bark._

_Every day I stopped by the tree on the way to work or school. I would run my fingers along the bark and then would go on with my day._

_I got daily texts and weekly letters. Every Monday I got a new letter and I would rush to the mailbox after school just to get it. I would sit against the oak tree, open it and read it._

_The last letter I got was on my birthday. He had sent me a paper airplane necklace and a copy of their single. He promised next week's letter would be better._

_I never received that letter. Or a call. Or a text. I thought maybe the letter was late. But no, I never heard from him again until three years later._

I looked at my watch, my leg shaking and sweat dripping from my brow. My eyes glanced over at my phone and then back at the watch. I was expecting a call. 

But not just any call. After not hearing from Nathan for a couple months, I returned back to my hobby. Which was photography and cinematography. I had become quite good over these past couple years. 

Back to the call. A camera company, Canon, put out a competition for an aspiring cinematographer/photographer to get an internship by following a celebrity or celebrities for a year. You weren't told the celebrity/celebrities but I was okay with that. It'd be a celebrity for gods sakes. 

I didn't know if I had gotten the internship but they were calling the winner at 4pm which was in...30 seconds. 

I stared at my phone, my eyes didn't even dart to my cat who rubbed against my leg. 15 seconds past 4 and still no call. I leaned back and sighed. Next time, I suppose. 

I saw my phone light up and it was an unknown number. Shakily, I swiped my finger across the screen and held my phone against my ear. "H-Hello?" 

The voice on the other end was deep. "I'm looking for Jamie Griffith from Gloucester, England?" 

A smile appeared on my lips in hopes that this was the winning call. "This is she." 

"Well Ms. Griffith, congratulations! You have won Canon's international Future Cinematographer/Photographer contest!"the voice announced on the other end, quite happily. 

I pulled the phone away from my mouth and let out a high-pitched scream. I put it back against my ear. "Oh my god. This is a dream come true. You don't know how much this means to me! Who will I be working with?" 

The voice chuckled slightly. "You're quite welcome and you will be working with The Wanted." 

My mouth dropped open and I was nearly speechless. "What?"


	2. Chapter Two

I couldn't believe my ears. And no, not in a good way. Was I just told that the band I would be working with is the band I hate the most? 

"Do you not know who they are?" 

My voice was less shaky now and more harsh. "I know who they are. Is there a possibility to change celebrities?" 

"Unfortunately no. Is there a problem with that band?" 

"I don't have a problem with them, just a member of the band"I replied, curling my fist. "Will the details be emailed to me?" 

"Yes, the details will be emailed to you. I really hope you'll enjoy your internship. We'll be checking in with you soon." 

I heard a beeping noise in the background which signaled the person hung up. I was clearly in a bind here. This internship would land me at practically any school I would want to go to, anywhere in the world. 

But it would mean I would be with Nathan for a whole year and I just don't know if I could deal with him again. 

We had grown up together. Our parents moved next door to each other around the same time. Got pregnant around the same time and delivered on the same day. Yes, Nathan and I were born on the same day. We grew up having playdates and then I became his protector in school from the bullies. He talked me through my depression and self-harm. 

After he left and lost contact, I lost myself too. My depression returned and so did my self-harm addiction. Tumblr was created around that time so I had one. Started taking selfies and became a Tumblr girl. My photography got pretty popular too. 

Now I am sitting in my flat, wondering what to do. If I gave up the internship, I basically had no career. But I would have to be with him every day. I groaned, collapsing on my bed. I opened my laptop and pulled up my tumblr. I clicked to add a photo and scrolled through a folder. I picked a photo and typed a caption: 'Faced with a tough decision between my future and my past.' 

I posted it and climbed off my bed. I picked up Cherry, my Cat, and walked into my small kitchen. I sat her on the counter and opened the fridge. 

I grabbed the gallon of chocolate milk out of the fridge and placed it on the counter. I dug in the cupboards for a cup to find they were all still in the dishwasher. Which was not clean. 

Groaning, I pulled the cap off the container and held it up to my mouth. I chugged some chocolate milk down my throat before putting the cap back on and putting it in the fridge. 

I walked back to my room and pulled up my email on my laptop. Just as I expected, the details were in my inbox. I opened the email and quickly read through it. My plane ticket to London was booked for Monday. I was honestly expecting to stay at a flat nearby. But nope, I would be their new roommate. 

I pulled out a couple suitcases from my closet and started piling clothes in them. This wasn't the trip I was hoping for, to be honest. I was really hoping to go to America but alas, that is not possible. 

It was time to suck it up. I could forget my past, right? I could try my best to ignore Nathan off-camera. That would be perfect. But then again, I might not even be able to do that. 

Monday. That's when my life in Gloucester would end and my new life in London would begin. I wasn't ready at all. Not because of Nathan but because I would have a completely different lifestyle. I would be following around five guys for a whole year. Five guys who had an amazing career. I would have to live in their house with my Cat. I would have to basically be their manager. And from what I've seen in their flips, they would be quite the group to manage. 

I zipped my suitcases up and collapsed on my bed. I tucked under the covers and curled up. Cherry jumped on my bed and curled up into a ball on the pillow next to mine. 

My lips curled into a smile as my eyes fluttered closed and I found myself falling asleep and into a dream. 

_The pain stung my wrist as the razor cut my delicate skin. Blood poured into the sink and onto the floor. At least I was alone in this bathroom._

_My mom thought I had after-school studying but that was a lie to cover up another lie and another lie. Tears filled my eyes as I tilted my head towards the sink. The salty tears poured out of my eyes and into the sink with the blood._

_I heard a faint noise but didn't think anything about it. I ran the razor across my wrist once again. I don't know why I was doing this. I was supposed to be the protector of my best friend, not a weakling._

_As if on cue, I heard some clear their throat. I looked up with tear stained eyes to see Nathan standing in the doorway. His eyes were too filled with tears. I knew then and there that I had hurt him._

_"Why are you doing this?"he asked softly, inching closer towards me. He was careful not to get too close since I had a sharp object in my hand._

_"I don't know Syko. I'm just really depressed. I'm getting bullied for protecting you and since I can't protect myself, I just take it out on myself."_

_I felt his arm around my waist. His other hand gripped the razor and pulled it from my grasp. "I know I'm weak but I'll always be strong for you. I'll be here for you. Forever and always. I promise."_


	3. Chapter Three

The next couple of days went by quickly. Nothing much really happened. I went back home to say my goodbyes. It got really painful because as I was leaving, I caught a glance of the oak tree. Sighing, I hugged everyone goodbye and went back to my flat. 

On Monday, I had a 12 o'clock flight to London so I thought I would be able to sleep in. Wrong. I woke up at 10am and realized how bad traffic might be. 

I stuffed Cherry in her crate and was practically running to the car. I drove over the speed limit, which surprisingly I didn't get pulled over, and got to the airport a little too early. 

Six hours later, I had landed in London and it was totally different. The air was different and the people were different. 

I looked around the crowded airport for anyone I recognized but nothing. Then I saw a line of people with signs. Each sign had a name on it. I scanned the signs until I saw my name. And Big Kev. 

I walked up to him and he smiled. "Jamie Griffith I presume?" 

"Her in the flesh"I said, chuckling. "It's great to meet you." 

"Let's get your bags and then head to your house, shall we?"he said, rolling up the piece of paper and stuffing it into his pocket. "I won't be able to stay today so I hope you won't be intimidated by the boys." 

"I've seen the flips. I think I can handle them. Hopefully"I said, chuckling once again. We got to baggage claim and I looked around for my bags. "There are my suitcases but I don't see my cat." 

Big Kev grabbed my suitcases. "We'll need to go by Pet claim then. Didn't know you had a cat." 

"I hope it's not a problem. She's really lazy. I have to carry her everywhere mostly"I said, smiling. 

"Nope, not a problem"he said, walking towards another part of the airport. 

I followed him, memories filling my mind as I remembered I'd be seeing Nathan again. 

_I headed to my locker and opened it, shoving my books in it. I grabbed my gym clothes and closed the door. I turned around to see Nathan at his locker._

_I didn't have a crush on him, he was cute but we were best friends. That's an accident waiting to happen, am I right?_

_I saw three of the footballers walking up to him. I bit my lip and watched as they cornered him._

_They started yelling thing ms at him and calling him gay. I knew I needed to stand up for him. But I was shorter and so much weaker then them._

_"Hey! Back off or I'll go get the principal!"I screamed._

_Knowing that a teacher could have possibly heard them, they took off running. I walked up to Nathan who was breathing heavily._

_"You okay?"I asked, looking at him._

_He hugged my tightly. "Thanks for saving me."_

"We're here." Big Kev's words awoke me from my daydream. I must have been so in to it that I didn't notice we were in the car. 

I got out of the car and stepped out onto the sidewalk with the cat carrier. I looked at the huge house in front of me and could only imagine what it looked like inside. 

Big Kev set my bags on the stairs then hugged me. "I'll be over here tomorrow to check-up, alright?" 

I nodded quickly. "Don't worry, they'll be scared of me by next week." 

He laughed and got back in the car. I waited until he drove off before I knocked on the front door. There was no turning back any more. 

When nobody answered, I turned the knob and opened the door. "Hello?" 

Suddenly, a curly-haired guy stepped into the foyer. He was about 6' and had blue eyes. 

"You must be Jamie Griffith"He said, sticking his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Jay McGuiness." 

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." 

"Follow me, the lads are in the other room"he said, turning around on his heels. 

It was now or never.


	4. Chapter Four

I followed Jay into the living room where four other guys, and two girls, were sitting on couches or chairs or beanbags, watching TV. My eye immediately caught Nathan, who looked so different from when I last saw him. I turned my head slightly, trying not to make eye contact or even look at him for more than a second. Knowing me, I’d probably blow up in his face. 

 

Jay cleared his throat which got everyone’s attention. “Erm, boys, Jamie’s here.”

 

And then it was like a mad rush to greet me. There were hugs, hand shakes and kisses on the cheeks. A little too much to handle all in like two minutes but it was a very lovely welcome. I looked at all of them, trying to remember who was who but to no luck. The old brain just wasn’t functioning. 

 

“I don’t know if you know any of us so we have Tom and his girlfriend Kelsey, Max, Siva and Nareesha and Nathan-”Jay began.

 

I cut him off in hopes of cutting Nathan off as well. “Nice to meet you all. To be fair, I’ve watched a few of your flips and I can already tell I’ve got my hands full.”

 

“Well aren’t you just our photographer?”Tom asked, eying me oddly. His hand tightened around Kelsey’s as if I was threat to steal his girlfriend. Gosh, I’m not Lesbian. 

 

“Eh, you guys need someone to manage you while you’re here”I stated”And I won’t be taking any shit, especially from you.” I pointed to Nathan and he looked at me oddly. I just scoffed. 

 

“You and Nathan know each other?”Jay asked, probably curiouser then ever. 

 

“Oh yeah, we grew up next door. We were best friends, emphasis on the were”I said, glaring at him. I knew this would happen, here comes the big fight. “I suppose a best friend doesn’t matter to you, eh Nath?”

 

“I didn’t even-”

 

“Don’t start with that shit Nathan. You know good and well how easy it is to text someone”I said”I much enjoyed my birthday gift, by the way. I still wear the necklace. Do you still wear yours? Didn’t think so. Do you even remember the oak tree carvings? I do. I waited THREE YEARS Nathan, THREE YEARS for a call or even a text from you. But did I get one? No! Because you couldn’t be bothered! Like always!” I took a deep breath, still wanting to finish going off on him. “I saved your ass in school from the bullying. You helped me through my issues. Then you suddenly got into a band and I just disappeared from your life! Now everyone thinks I’m perfectly fine. NO! Because you weren’t there Nathan. You weren’t there to save me!”

 

“Jamie, I just got really busy-”

 

“No, don’t go off on the ‘I’ve been really busy’ shit. You know good and well it takes less than 20 seconds to write and send a ‘I’m busy’ text so don’t even go there!”I yelled.

 

“Alright guys, let’s just take a breather”Max said, standing in between us. “Jay, why don’t you go show Jamie her room?”

 

“Right..I’ll get your bags Jamie and you can follow me upstairs”Jay said”Wait, who’s in the carrier?”

 

“My cat, Cherry”I said, holding up the carrier so Jay could look in there.

 

“Oh how adorable”Jay commented, grabbing my suitcases.

 

“Only really lonely single girls have Cats”Nathan commented, smirking.

 

“Only really lonely single guys have quiffs”I retorted, smirking back. 

 

I followed Jay upstairs and past a few sets of doors before he finally opened one. He walked in with my suitcases and sat them down on the bed.

 

“So this is your room. You have your own bathroom and if you need anything, we are usually in our rooms or downstairs”Jay said.”

 

“Thanks”was all I managed to blurt out before he left. I looked around the gigantic room. It was too much, to be honest. I preferred my small room back home to this kitchen-sized room. I could already tell by the fight downstairs, this was going to be one bumpy ride. 

 

After I unpacked, I decided to explore upstairs a bit. Peering into each boy’s room to try and get the personality of each one. Siva had the cleanest room which meant he was the quietest. Tom had the messiest, which means he was the loudest. Jay had the second messiest, which means he was the funniest. Max had the third messiest which means he was probably the middle of the road one. And Nathan had the second cleanest so he was the awkward one. I walked into his room and looked around. This isn’t considered snooping right? 

 

He had a shelf of picture frames. There was mostly him and his family. One of when the band must have first started. And then there was one that looked oddly familiar. I picked it up and stared at it until I realized it was of me and him. I sighed because I knew exactly where this was from. It was our first day of high school. We looked so happy back then, what changed?

 

“What are you doing in my room?”

 

_“When I’m 20, and your 20, let’s get married”I told Nathan as we played out in my backyard. We were both six and we were playing house. He of course was the dad and I was the mom._

_“Agreed”he said, sitting down in the grass._

_I had always imagined getting married to someone and 20 seemed like the perfect age. So this would be perfect._


End file.
